No-one to Hear You Shout
by OnceAndFutureFanboy
Summary: Merlin's suspicions that Arthur can't dress himself are confirmed.


"Merlin!" Arthur shouted from behind his changing screen. He'd only been trying to slip his new his shirt off when he'd become stuck with his arms in the sleeves above his head.

His manservant dropped the plates he was carrying onto the table and rushed over to his Prince. "I was just about to take your things back to the-" He stopped suddenly, taking in the sight. He smiled to himself, looking the man over.

"This isn't funny!" Arthur turned in the general direction of his servant, following his voice. "I'm stuck."

Merlin chuckled at how foolish he looked, slipping behind him. "Can you even see?"

"No, but I _can_ hear you laughing." Arthur grumbled, trying to follow the familiar voice.

"For a Prince, you can be such a clotpole!" Merlin laughed. He easily dodged out the way of the man's thrashing arms, poking him in the ribs.  
Arthur jumped back, yelling; "Merlin! Stop that! You've had your fun, now help me."

"Oh, ticklish, are we?" Merlin grinned devilishly, tickling the helpless man's sides. He'd probably kick himself for this later, when he would probably have to do twice as many jobs as a punishment.

Arthur squirmed, yelling through his laughter, "Merlin!" He shouted again, trying to get the shirt off his head, but it was no use. Merlin, being the lanky, skinny boy he was, dodged easily out the way of the flailing man he was torturing with tickles.

"Forget it, no-one's around to hear you shout, almost everyone's out at the-" He ducked out the way of a waving arm, "-celebratory dinner."

Arthur growled, bending over and managing to get the shirt, finally, off his head. He threw it on the floor and glared at Merlin. "I am going to kill you." He growled, and lunged at the boy. Merlin ran as fast as he could from the knight, leaping across Arthur's bed so they were facing each other.

"If you kill me, there'll be no-one to clean up after you!"

"I'll get another servant, it won't be hard to find one better than you." He dived onto the bed and grabbed Merlin's arms, pulling his manservant down and effectively pinning him. "Now it's _my _turn." He said intimidatingly. If Merlin didn't know his Prince so well, he might think he was actually posing a threat. "Are _you_ ticklish?"

"No, I'm... most definitely... not!" He cried as he tried in vain to pull his arms free. Arthur smirked, holding both of Merlin's hands over his head with one hand and tickling his side with the other. Merlin tried extremely hard not to laugh but his struggle showed clearly on his face. He shifted his hips in the hopes his whole body would miraculously be freed, but had no such luck. Instead, something else rather unplanned happened.

Arthur felt Merlin's hips move, shifting against his and froze, staring down at him. Merlin's eyes suddenly became extremely wide in realisation of what he'd just done. "I-I..." He tried to look away but he couldn't escape his master's stare.

Arthur's pupils dilated some, "Merlin..." he murmured. Merlin quickly realised he was blushing and thought foolishly, just for a second, he would be able to calm himself and this would be just fine. That being said, he wasn't all that shocked, a few moments later, when he realised his 'pleasure at the situation' was becoming rather obvious. It seemed Arthur had realized it too, by the look on his face. It was somewhere between fear and confusion. Merlin saw him glance down, then back up to meet his eyes. Slowly, Arthur leant down, nervously brushing his lips with his servant's.

Except the man beneath him couldn't _just be_ his servant anymore. He wasn't even just his friend, he was… something new, something exciting.  
For a few seconds, Merlin was unsure of what was happening. His head was spinning, but it didn't feel at all bad.  
Suddenly, the realisation kicked in. He was kissing Arthur. Arthur Pendragon, the future King of Camelot.

He kissed back with possibly a little more enthusiasm than was needed, but _oh God_ did it feel good. When Arthur felt Merlin kiss back, the adrenaline kicked it up a notch. He let Merlin's hands go, sliding his own down his new lover's body to rest at his waist. In feeling his hands released, Merlin slung his arms around Arthur's neck without breaking the kiss. Arthur's hands were warm and soft, much softer than he'd expected from a man who seems to constantly be holding swords. He grinned slightly as the thought of the man holding a very different type of sword.

Upon feeling his lips move, Arthur smiled, too. He wasn't overly sure why he was smiling, but that didn't matter in the slightest. He opened his mouth experimentally; Merlin followed the gesture. After all, Arthur was the one with the experience and he didn't want to disappoint him. Arthur gently slipped his tongue into Merlin's mouth, taking in his taste. He slid a hand in the man's raven-black hair, caressing his tongue with his own.

Arthur tasted so amazing, Merlin could hardly believe it. How on earth did his _mouth_ taste _that_ good? He removed one of his arms from around the other man's neck and instead used it to cup his face. He couldn't help but wonder, foolishly, why they hadn't done this sooner.

Arthur groaned, finally breaking the kiss to breathe, but kept their noses touching. He panted, staring down at Merlin and licked his lips, tasting him on them.  
Merlin blinked slowly. "Th-that…" He almost chuckled as he couldn't believe what was happening.

"I know," Arthur laughed breathlessly, "Why is it only now that this happens?"

"I suppose it's better late than never." He said with a boyish grin, "But... There's almost no-one here. The only people that are here are the guards and the chefs... It's like we're alone."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "What are you implying, Merlin?" He smirked.

Oh, but of course. He shouldn't have got his hopes up. Arthur was probably just using him to fill the time. "Nothing. I... Nothing."

Arthur frowned, leaned down and kissed just under Merlin's ear. "I love you, you dollophead." He whispered.

A rush of emotions ran through the man; confusion, happiness, guilt (what if someone found out? Arthur would be ruined!), and something he could only describe as love. "I-I love you too."

"Good" Arthur chuckled and cheekily nipped at Merlin's ear lobe. He then leaned up, smiling gently at his lover. He was extremely delighted to see his eyes were full of affection as he gazed adoringly back at the Prince, _his_ Prince.

Arthur pecked his nose. "Do you...? Well...everyone _is_ at that celebratory dinner..."

"There's no-one here to hear you shout..." Merlin quoted himself from earlier in the eventful evening.

"...Or you scream" Arthur smirked cheekily. Merlin grinned somewhat like a child that's just discovered a place he's been told he should never go, and nothing was going to stop him now.

"I'll hold you to that."

"Are you going to judge me on my performance, now?" Arthur chuckled.

"All I'm saying is that if you can make me scream I'll be extremely impressed." He challenged with a devilish smile.

"I'll hold you to _that_!_"_ Arthur chuckled, catching Merlin's bottom lip gently in his teeth.

Merlin moaned, pushing his hips up. "Oh, I can't wait." He stated, his grin widening. Arthur growled seductively, pushing Merlin's shirt up to reveal his bare chest. He slowly ran his hands over the almost white skin, taking in every line, every freckle, every detail.

Merlin moaned, pushing his head back against the pillow, fully revealing his neck. The beautiful view was too much for Arthur, and he couldn't stop himself when he leant down, sucking a mark into his neck. Now he'd have an excuse to wear that stupid scarf. Merlin gasped with pleasure, entwining his fingers in Arthur's hair. If these small touches were driving him wild, he dreaded to think how he'd feel if this continued to go where he hoped it did.


End file.
